1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to amusement vehicles and articulated robot apparatus, and more particularly to a motorized mobile boxing robot adapted to carry a person and articulated to effect punches and blocks upon a like robot to simulate the sport of boxing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are several patents which disclose devices which simulate boxing. Toy boxing figures are taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,841 to Joseph and U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,744 to Berry. Full size upper robotic torsos used in sparing exercises are taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,609 to Wilson et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,900 to Burke. Namanny et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4.844,461 teaches a larger version of toy boxing figures used for a competitive sport. Prior art boxing simulation devices teach viewpoints from the outside looking in or down at a boxing match.
To accurately simulate a given environment, the vantage point of the person involved should be from within the environment looking out. For example, a boxer looking at his opponent is a basic requirement to bring out the actual human drama in the act of boxing. The present invention relates to a robotic machine which a person can operate from inside the structure to simulate the competitive sport of boxing with reduced risk of injury and offers a more accurate simulation environment in regards to the sport of boxing.